The Science of It
by Epistimonas
Summary: A series of one shot about B&B, each inspired by a scientific law, principle or technique. Some are pure smut, others are more fluffy... But all revolve around our favorite couple!
1. Newton's First Law

Ok, here's the idea : a series of one shots inspired by scientific theories, laws or techniques. All revolving about B&B, some more fluffy, some more steamy. (That's how my wicked mind works.)

Let's start with an easy one.

_**Newton's First Law of Motion:**_

An object at rest tends to stay at rest and an object in motion tends to stay in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force.

* * *

"Come on, Booth. Having fantasies is nothing to be ashamed of! It is quite normal for humans to visualize their desires, sexual or not! I don't understand why you're making such a fuss about it."

They walked through the empty lab. They were just coming from the diner, and now she had something to pick in her office before going home. She threw a sideway glance at Booth, who looked flustered and uncomfortable. A small grin stretched her lips. It was just too easy.

"Sincerely, I don't understand why you have such a reluctance to talk about fantasies with me. We've known each other for years!"

Entering her office, she began searching for the file she needed.

"You want to talk about fantasies Bones? Ok, let's talk about them."

His low and rough voice made her turn around to look at him. His eyes were darker than usual, and he was looking at her so intensely… She shivered. What the hell had she gotten her into?

"How about I tell you one of mine, Bones?"

He slowly walked towards her, stopping inches from her body. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, his breath on her cheek… Well, now that she had pushed him there, she couldn't really say she didn't want to hear it, could she? She was the one saying it was perfectly normal…

"Go on."

He walked around her, placing himself just behind her. His lips brushed against her ear. God, when had she lost control of this conversation?

"It involves you, this desk, and the ridiculously short skirt you're wearing today," he whispered in her ear.

She gasped.

"Yes, Bones. You are in your office, standing up and reading a file. I close the door, walk in the room, but you don't notice me because you're too concentrated on your work. I come behind you, and place my hands on your hips."

In perfect synchronization with his voice, she felt two large and warm hands cover her hips, setting her on fire. She was now holding her breath, worried that he would stop his narration.

But she shouldn't have worried, because once she had pushed him enough to get him started, he couldn't stop. Words were flowing from his imagination directly to his mouth.

"You don't move anymore, you're just waiting for me to take care of you, because you know what I have in mind. Deep down, you know I'm here to give you a breathtaking, earth-shattering orgasm. And you want that so much, don't you?"

_Oh yes, I do. But only from you, Booth._

"I turn you around, and you're now facing me."

She didn't even need him to guide her this time. She willingly turned to face him, suddenly electrified by the expression in his eyes.

"I am hypnotized by your big blue eyes, your pupils are so dilated… But I don't forget why I came here. Slowly, I move you towards your desk, and now you're trapped between it and me. I see the goose bumps on your skin, and it's such a turn on to know you want that much what is coming…"

Now he was murmuring his story in her ear, holding her by the hips. Heat started pooling between her legs and her breathing was more uneven.

"You lie down on your desk without me having to ask. But you have to be patient… Good things come to those who can wait. Slowly, I hike up your skirt on your waist. This skirt is always, _always _driving me crazy with desire. It is so short and hugs your beautiful ass perfectly."

One of his hand went down her thigh to the hem of her skirt. To be quite honest, she knew this skirt was short, but she also knew how Booth looks at her when she wears it. And secretly, she loved those appreciative glances from him…

Now his fingers were going under the fabric, caressing her thigh without actually lifting the skirt. _Fuck, yes! Please, do it, push me against the desk, hike up that skirt!_

"I'm caressing the inside of your thighs, but suddenly I hear you moan. How can I not give you what you want when I hear this sexy sound coming out of your mouth? I push your underwear aside and lower my head to your wet pussy. I can smell your arousal, and it's making my head spin. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She was absolutely going to die. This was so hot, so exactly what she wanted him to do… And to know he was imagining her this way was getting her even more excited. She was feeling her underwear becoming wet, her clit was throbbing with need…

"With my tongue I trace a path from the bottom of your pussy up to the underside of your clit. You are whimpering, you want more than this. But I already told you, you gotta be patient… Now I'm pushing my tongue inside of you, fucking you with it. You really taste incredible, it's addictive… But I think now you have waited enough. I close my lips around your bud and suck it, using my tongue at the same time to play with it."

She really couldn't take it anymore, he was making her crazy. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips on his.

_Yes. This is a fantasy coming true._

His firm lips were moving on hers while he was pressing her whole body against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, making her wish they had a lot less clothes on. His tongue passed through her lips, exploring every corner of her mouth, making her knees buckle. It was a hot, wet, mind-blowing kiss.

They devoured each other for a while before separating, her forehead resting against him, eyes closed, both panting.

_Wow._

"How about this stops being a fantasy and becomes a memory?"

* * *

So? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know if it is something worth continuing… And if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate! I would love to hear from you...


	2. Electrophile & Nucleophile

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the story and put it on their story alert! It really means a lot to me and it encourages me to continue…

Ok, here's the second one shot.

**Organic chemistry**: In an addition reaction, an electrophile (usually positively charged molecule) will react with a nucleophile (electron rich molecule, often negatively charged) to form a chemical bond.

* * *

It was a late Thursday night, and they were finishing some take-outs at Booth's apartment. They had just closed a case after an intense week of work, and they were celebrating it with a nice bottle of wine, talking of everything and nothing as usual, sitting close to one another.

"I know, right? It's a completely absurd idea to think those two would last even a week together. She can't even stand him two seconds. Foolish idea, I tell you."

They both laughed out loud. He was talking about one of his fellow FBI agent and a crime scene technician who had recently hooked up together, flabbergasting everyone who knew them. No, they were definitely the most ill-assorted couple one could imagine.

"That's true. They have pretty much nothing in common." Brennan said. "It would be like… Like us being together," she said with a small laugh.

A beat passed.

They looked at each other, stuck in the thick silence that was filling the room. The air crackled with electricity.

Neither one of them knew who moved the first, but they were in each other arms in seconds. Their lips were moving together frantically, mouths opened, tongues battling with each other, as if they knew they had to make the most out of it in the shortest time possible, because this couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening… But it was so damn good.

The need for air broke them apart.

They stood inches from each other, eyes still closed, ragged breathing.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" he said.

"Definitely not… Not rational…"

But as soon as they opened their eyes, this strange force they had been feeling smashed them back together again. She was tracing the contours of his mouth with her tongue, making him groan. He ran his hands down her back until he reached her ass, cupping it and pressing her close to him. She whimpered to the feeling of his erection pressed on her core. Even with all this fabric actually separating them, the feeling was so intense…

They moved to the closest wall, his body effectively pressing her to it. His hands moved from her ass to under her sweater. The feeling of her warm and soft skin incensed him, it was almost too much. She swallowed his moan, her mouth still occupied on his, sucking, licking, nibbling. His hand went under her bra, cupping one of her breast, his thumb flickering over her taut nipple. With a gasp she broke their kiss, her head falling back against the wall, moaning deliriously.

"This makes absolutely… no sense," she said while taking of his t-shirt.

"We're so different from each other," he panted, removing her sweater and her bra.

"We would fight all the time."

This time, his pants and boxer went to the floor.

"It would be over after a week."

And finally they were both naked against each other, bodies pressed one into another, as if they couldn't get enough contact, as if every cell of their body _had_ to touch the other one. He began pressing wet open-mouthed kisses on her throat. She was feeling his erection right against her wet heat, so close to what her body craved… The need for him was so agonizing, it was hard to breathe.

"Then _why on earth_ is it _so_ good? …. mmmmm … Oh God, I can't think…"

His mouth on her breasts was wiping every rational thought out of her mind. All was left was this all-consuming desire of his body, this absolute need…

"Shit, Bones… You're soaking wet… Dripping on me…"

"Please, Booth…" she begged. "I need you inside of me now. I want it so badly…"

"So do I," he said right before filling her to the hem.

They both stilled, letting the storm sensations making its way through their body. He dropped his head to the wall. The feel of her tight walls surrounding him was mind-blowing. It was creating an awareness in his whole body, every nerve ending was on fire. He started moving in and out of her, making her moan.

"Please, faster… mmmm … Need… Faster…"

"I can't… Not gonna last if I go faster…"

"Don't care… not gonna last either…"

He groaned and cupped her ass while she raised her legs to wrap them around his waist. He was squeezing her between the wall and his chest. When he was moving, her breasts were rubbing on his chest, sending electric shocks directly to her clit. He started pounding in her fast, both of them panting.

"So close… Don't stop… Please…"

He let out a small throaty chuckle.

"Can't stop. Even if I should."

A few seconds later, she splintered deliriously in his arms, screaming his name. He followed her, releasing himself inside her.

Neither of them moved, shocked.

"Wow," he whispered, a smile on his lips.

"Incredible," she confirmed.

He sighed.

"Look, Bones… I know we're so different and all… But you have to admit… Maybe us together wouldn't be such a bad idea?"

An iron grip was clutching his heart, waiting for an answer from her to release its pressure or crush his heart to pieces.

She smiled.

"Well… The theory says we would be terrible together." He started moving away from her. She stopped him, putting one hand on his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes. "But when experimental facts disagree with the theory, the only thing to do is carry more experiments to see if the theory can be proven wrong."

A cocky grin spread on his face, eyes sparkling.

"Wanna do experiments all night long?"

* * *

I'm finishing writing this and I realise that attraction of positive and negative charge, or south and north poles on magnets would have been equally valid to describe this. God, this organic chemistry class is really screwing around with my head!

Any comments and or suggestion for the next one? I can't wait to hear from you…


	3. Law of Universal Gravitation

We're meeting again our best friend Newton in this one, which is a bit more fluffy. (Only a bit. It's still rated M for a reason! ;-) )

**Law of Universal Gravitation** : every object in this universe attracts every other object with a force which is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of distance between their centres.

For the more mathematical minds: F = G (m1 x m2) / d2, with F = force, m = mass and d = distance.

* * *

She was sitting in her bed with her laptop on her knees, dressed in her nightgown and talking to a colleague on the phone when she heard him enter her apartment. She heard the rattling of his keys on the coffee table and then his footsteps as he walked to the bedroom. Then she saw his large frame appear in the doorway, as he leaned against it, looking at her. She smiled at him, while continuing her conversation on the phone.

"Oui, c'est parfait. Je serai là demain soir. … … Sérieusement, Catherine, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de le faire, ça va être vraiment intéressant! … … Ok, c'est bon, à demain!"

Booth leant down on the bead, putting his arm over his eyes. Obviously, it had been a long day…

"That was your friend from Montreal?"

He lowered his arm to take her hand and looked at her with his warm brown eyes. She could definitely get lost in there… But tonight, she was seeing in them a hint of… sadness? That couldn't be good.

"Yes, she'll be waiting for me tomorrow. I'll be giving the conference to her students on Wednesday, and apparently, they're really enthusiastic about it."

"The world-renowned, drop-dead gorgeous, immensely brilliant anthropologist Temperance Brennan giving a conference? I would be enthusiastic too," he said with a charming smile to her.

"Aww. Right back at you, charming FBI agent."

She dropped a soft kiss on his lips, smiling. His breathing was slowing down, a sure sign he was relaxing, trying to push the work problems to the back of his mind. She waited for a few moments, waiting to see if he would talk about what was bothering him. But instead, he just stroked her hand lovingly, brought it to his mouth and kissed it delicately.

"Booth… What's going on?" He looked at her, surprised. "I can tell something's on your mind. You seem… sad."

He sighed. _Yep, she definitely had learned a lot with him._

"Look, Bones… It's not important. Really not. And it's stupid. And you wouldn't like it. So I might as well not tell you." One look to her face told him she wouldn't give up. He sighed again. "All right. But don't say I didn't tell you. No, really, you don't want to…"

"Booth! Just say it!"

"You're going to be in Montreal. For two weeks."

She frowned, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"And… I'm gonna miss you like crazy, Bones. We just began this…" He wavered his hand between them.

"Having sexual intercourse, you mean."

He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it exactly that way, but that's the basic idea. We've been together for a week, and you're going away for two weeks. I know I'm gonna miss you. Miss your presence, your smile, having you in my arms… making love to you… But… I'm not sure if you will miss me too," he confessed, his voice breaking on the last words.

Her heart tightened more and more as she heard his explanation. Did he really think that she could forget him that easily? Shut down all the cells of her being that were craving him more and more every day?

"Loin des yeux, loin du Coeur."

"Huh?"

"It's a French saying. Literally 'Far from the eyes, far from the heart.' That's what you're worried about?" She waited for his tiny nod. "Then let me show you something, Booth. Take off your shirt. And your pants," she said with a tiny smile.

She put her laptop away while he followed her instructions, leaving him with only his boxers on. Brennan rolled on the top of him, hands on each side of his torso. One of her thigh went in between his legs, pressing on his crotch.

He was really wondering what she had in mind for him, but if her hungry look was any indication, it was going to be dirty. She was looking at him like she wanted to devour him, and hell, he was going to comply more than happily. Even if he didn't quite see what was the link between this and what he had told her. He'd go for pretty much everything as long as her firm body would stay pressed against his.

His train of thought was interrupted by her mouth on his. She sucked his lower lip lightly and carried the tip of her tongue all over it. His lips parted with a low moan and his tongue stroked hers lazily. Her tongue slowly mapped the inside of her mouth. _Damn, this woman knew how to kiss._ They had kissed over and over again in the past week, but still, when she was doing this, taking her time to kiss him passionately and thoroughly, he was literally melting. Good thing he was not standing, he wasn't sure his knees would hold.

Maybe she had been kissing him for minutes or hours, he had completely lost notion of time. She dragged her mouth to his jaw, leaving a wet trail wherever her lips were going. Then, when her mouth reached the junction of his jaw and his neck, just under his ear, she sucked and nipped at the skin there.

"Aaaah… _Bones_…"

She smiled against his skin. It hadn't taken a long time for her to figure out that this was one spot which always drove him wild. Sure enough, in seconds she felt him harden completely under her. While she occupied her mouth on his neck, she started shifting her thigh, drawing circles on his hard length, pressing it to his stomach. His hands were now rubbing her butt, gently parting her cheeks apart and bringing them back together, creating a delicious friction between her panties and her pussy. _God, he always knew how to make her so damn horny._

When she felt one of his hands make its way under her night gown, her head snapped up. She had been so lost in the sensations he was creating in her body that she almost forgot what was the point of all this.

"Booth?" she asked with a husky voice.

"Mmm?" he answered distractedly, kissing hungrily her neck.

"Do you want me? Right now?"

He groaned.

"Hell yes, Bones. You don't feel it?" His hips bucked under her. "You're driving me crazy, you know that?"

"I want you too, Booth. I would like to feel you inside of me right now. Feeling your cock going in and out of me, sating me…"

Before he could roll them around and have her under him, she quickly got up and went to stand at the footboard.

"Wha… _Bones…_" he almost whined.

"Stay there… please. Stay there and look at me."

Their eyes locked together, brown staring into blue. Slowly, she removed her night gown, leaving her nearly naked under his gaze. Only her sweet triangle was shielded from his gaze by her panties. She heard his sharp intake of breath and shivered. It was amazing that the mere sight of her body could trigger this kind of reaction… amazing and flattering.

"I'm going to miss you too, Booth." Her hands were moving on her stomach, hips and waist, tracing the curves of her body slowly. "When I'll be at the lab, wishing that you were here to smile to me…" She caressed the undersides of her breasts, and then moved her fingers to her nipples to pinch them lightly. "Mmmmm… Gonna miss kissing you…"

She lowered her hands to her hips and took her panties off, her hands coming back up her legs slowly, her hands flickering over her inner thighs. _Holy fuck, she was going to be the death of him._ This was just so sexy and… plain hot, he was completely entranced by her movements and her words. His penis was twitching in his boxer, but he seemed to be unable to move. She plunged one finger in her heat, and they both moaned simultaneously.

"Most of all, I'm gonna miss you in my hotel room at night." Her breathing was now more shallow, hatched words coming out from her mouth. Her index was drawing tight circles around her swollen clit. "You would think that… After years of practice… I'd be able to… Give me… Aaaah! The orgasms I want, but…" She lowered her eyes to meet his, to be sure he understood what she said. "It's just better when you do it."

He gulped, his heart swelling and his body aching to rise from the bed and grab her, show her exactly how better than her fingers or any damn toy he was.

"Do you want me, Booth? Right now?"

"Yeah, Bones," he said with a raspy voice.

"More than ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I want you more than ten minutes ago. I can feel the throbbing between my legs… And I am _so_ wet for you, you wouldn't believe it…" She stopped her movements. "You see that distance between us doesn't really attenuate your desire or mine, apparently," she concluded with a naughty smile.

"Point taken, sexy squint. Now come here so that I make love to you before there's more than a bedpost between you and me…"

She walked towards him quickly while he removed his boxers, and she straddled him immediately, letting him fill her completely. She moaned at the feeling while he was trying to keep a small bit of control to be able to pleasure her more than five minutes. _She was so fucking incredible, and he was the luckiest of the men alive._ She rode him relentlessly while he was caressing her, until they both finally reached their peak, falling into the arms of one another.

He held her for a while, stroking her back lightly until their breathing calmed down.

"Booth… What I… feel… for you is to intense to disappear with distance."

He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, smiling.

"And I've always been wanting to try phone sex…"

_She was _really_ going to be the death of him._

_

* * *

  
_

Comments? Suggestions? (Either about the sex or the scientific principles…) I can't wait to hear from you ;-)


	4. Le Châtelier's Principle

I wanted this one to be up sooner, but tonight I just got back from the _amazing_ Montreal book fair. Meeting your favourite authors can kill the muse a bit. Even if they're not writing smut.

Again some chemistry! Does someone out there has a biology suggestion? It's been a long time since I did some…

**Le Châtelier's Principle**: If a chemical system at equilibrium experiences a change in concentration, temperature, volume, or partial pressure, then the equilibrium shifts to counteract the imposed change.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Bones? The guys downstairs are waiting for us," he called through the bathroom door of their hotel room.

"Yeah, I am," she answered, opening the door.

His eyes widened as soon as his gaze fell on her. She was wearing the tightest, shortest cobalt blue dress.

"What? This isn't ok? I thought that's the way an escort would dress. That's what I'm supposed to be, right?"

Truth to be told, her "costume" was perfect and would fool everybody they wanted to fool. But he had forgotten how utterly sexy she was wearing those things. Even after years of… intimate partnership, her body still lit his on fire without effort. He slowly detailed her with his eyes. Her feet were encased in fuck-me-high heels, a complicated design of white leather straps running around each foot. Her white legs seemed to go on forever, and you could just _tell_ by looking at them that they were _so_ soft. Her blue dress started a bit higher than mid-thigh, leaving just enough to the imagination. Her small and firm ass was hugged perfectly by the fabric, leaving him with the need to run his hands on it. Her breasts looked like they might spill out of her dress if she was moving too much. He had always loved her breasts, but this was… definitely showing them off to their best advantage. Finally, a smoky makeup was applied on her face, not vulgar but rather sexy and suggestive. Her hairs were curled and the waves were falling on her shoulders sensually. _Holly hell, she was mouth wateringly perfect._

Brennan shivered. His eyes on her body were almost a physical thing. She walked up to him.

"I see you like my clothes?" she said, tilting her pelvis against his, pressing on his erection.

She knew she was a beautiful woman, but still, having it confirmed that way by the man she loved was making her feel invincible.

"You have no idea, Bones."

His voice was raspy and made the hairs raise on the back of her neck. She kissed him passionately, devouring his mouth while he was pressing her against him, holding her waist.

"There seems to be… an increased pressure… in your pants. We'll need to take care of this before we go downstairs to get our microphones installed…"

He groaned, lowering his head to kiss and lick her long and slender neck.

"We can't, Bones, they'll be waiting for us. Not that I don't want to," he said, pressing her hips onto his erection more firmly, "but we still have to do our job."

"We can make it very quick," she said with a wicked smile. "And if you go like that downstairs, you won't be able to concentrate fully on your job. Plus, we can just tell them that I needed more time to prepare, and judging by your look a minute ago, they would believe pretty much everything I say. But most of all…" She lowered her voice to a husky whisper. "I need you to fuck me right now, quick and hard."

"Dammit, Bones," he growled, pushing her to the edge of the bed.

The moment she had opened her pretty mouth, he had been lost. She sat on the bed and lowered his pants before he even blinked an eye. He brought her legs on his torso, her feet resting near his head, and hiked up her dress on her hips.

"Where the hell are your panties?" His voice was almost pained with desire as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"An escort wouldn't wear panties," she said breathlessly. "Now, less talk, more action."

She let out a loud moan as he rammed himself into her, filling her to the brim. This position allowed him a deep penetration, and he knew it was perfect for the days where she just wanted to be fucked… quick and hard, as she had just told him. He began pumping into her madly.

"You're sure you don't want me to talk while I fuck your sweet little pussy?"

She couldn't help but moan loudly. Seeley Booth fucking her was always mind-blowing, but add on the top of that dirty talk and she was assured to come in minutes. And he knew that.

"You know I got rock hard the second I saw you in that dress, right? I had flashes of me ripping that dress right off of you, taking you against the wall, or eating you, getting you off in every possible way?"

He brought his thumb on her clit, massaging it in small circles. She was now moaning continuously, her breathing ragged. Her hands were clenching desperately at the bedspread.

"But you knew it would have that effect on me, didn't you? You knew all I'd want to do is take you, push my hard cock into you and fuck you. And apparently you wanted to, because baby, the moment I took you, you were so wet and hot…"

God, she had to come soon, because he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Damn if this whole dirty talk wasn't arousing him too…

"So close… Don't stop…" she mumbled.

Increasing the rhythm of his thumb, he began to slam into her even harder.

"Come for me, baby… Right now."

And she listened to him, squeezing him as he reached his own release, stars dancing behind his eyelids.

He kissed delicately one of her calves, running his hands along her legs.

"Whew," she said with a satisfied sigh. "I guess that did release the pressure…"

He smiled at her.

"Yeah… But do me a favour Bones, and put some underwear. Because if I know you're naked under this, that's all I'm going to be able to think about when we carry our clever undercover operation," he said, winking at her.

_Yep, he definitely made her feel… all powerful._

_

* * *

  
_

How did I manage the quick sex?


	5. Detection Limit

I have to say, I'm glad some you said science was more interesting when they were reading this story... ;-) You think I have a wicked train of thought when it comes to science? Well let me tell you that when your analytical chemistry teacher talks for half an hour of the "sweet spot" of the atomic absorption spectroscopy flame, it's hard NOT to think about smut. ;-)

Anyhow, on with this chapter. It's the longest up to date, and probably has a slower rhythm.

The Booth's office smut is a suggestion of **Bassgirl95**. I aim to please ;-)

**Detection limit** : is the minimum concentration or mass of analyte that can be detected at a known confidence level. Each apparatus has its own detection limit, some higher than others…

(Skoog, _Principles of Instrumental Analysis_)

* * *

When Angela entered in Brennan's office, Booth and her were so close to one another that anyone throwing a quick glance would have thought they were cuddling or something. The anthropologist was reading a file while Booth was standing very close behind her, his arm around her, finger pointing at something in the file, asking questions on a particular detail, his breath making the hair on her neck move. The word "intimacy" was written in huge letters around them. _How could those two even live with this tension?_

Angela cleared her throat.

"Hi guys. Bren, are you ready for our lunch or should I come back later?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brennan frowned.

"Why would you have to come back? Give me a second, I'll grab my coat and we can go. Booth, I'll see you this afternoon?"

He flashed a heart-melting smile to her and put his hand to the small of her back. _Was it just her or his hand was lower than usual? He couldn't actually be touching Brennan's ass, could he?_

"Yeah, no problem Bones. Just come to my office when you're ready…" He began to walk for the exit, but then did a quick turn. "By the way, Bones… I really like this sweater. You look great in it."

And yet another charming smile. There was definitely something going on now. Had they finally done it? Surely Bren would have told her. Would she?

"Thanks Booth."

Totally natural. No covert glances, no secret smile.

"See you this afternoon. Nice to see you, Angela…"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Once they were installed in front of a good diner, she had to speak. _Something_ was going on, and come on, she had to know what it was. She just had to. After all, Brennan was her best friend…

"So, Bren. Tell me. What's going on between Booth and you?"

"I don't know what you're referring to."

She sighed. Her best friend was not going to make this easy for her…

"What's with all the touching and the compliments? Have you two slept together?"

This at least had caught her attention. Her head snapped up, eyes wide.

"What? No. Why would you say that?"

"Well, if you didn't sleep together…"

"We didn't." Her tone was firm.

"Then, Booth is flirting with you!" she said with a sing-songy voice.

Brennan scoffed.

"Booth is most definitely _not _flirting with me. He's acting exactly as usual."

Angela paused, stunned. She really hadn't seen _anything_? Wow.

"Whatever you say, Sweetie." A huge grin was painted on her face. "But I stand by my diagnostic. That man is flirting with you. Hopefully you'll see the obvious before he gets tired of getting no reaction from you..."

A look to Brennan told her that her comment hit home. She had that "reflexion frown" all over her forehead.

* * *

Brennan threw her pen on the desk, frustrated. She was trying to concentrate, she really was. But Angela's words were going in her head over and over, like an unstoppable tape.

_That man is flirting with you…_

Impossible. Ludicrous.

Although…

If she was really looking for sings…

He had been complimenting her a lot, on her look, her smile, her work. And stood really close to her, often. More than usual? And touched her, at the small of her back, her forearm, held her hand. And brought take-out food to her apartment frequently. Again, more than usual? And smiled a lot to her.

But that was normal, right? That was Seeley Booth. He was just his usual kind and friendly self. He was being the close friend he had always been.

_Always been?_ Ok, she had had some unusual reactions lately. Heart fluttering, disproportionate happiness to see him, more frequent dreams.

_Oh God, those dreams…_ He was undressing her, making love to her in the sweetest possible way, making her feel adored and wanted. She was undressing him, having her wicked way with him, bringing both of them to ecstasy. Her bedroom, his bedroom, her office couch, his office chair, the SUV, the bone room, his living room… they had christened every place in her head. She was waking up feeling aroused, unsatisfied and alone, wishing he was there to fulfill her because she was yearning for him.

But again, that wasn't new, was it? She had been having those dreams for a long time now.

But what _if_ he was really flirting with her? They had been dancing around one another for a long time, she wasn't oblivious enough to miss that. Although she hadn't looked deeper into why nothing was happening, now she was thinking that maybe it was because she was waiting for him to do the first move. And he probably was doing the same thing too, waiting for her. But what if he was acting right now and she wasn't seeing anything? What if they both wanted each other, now?

Did she want this?

The answer came to her instantly.

_Oh yes, please. I want this._

What now? All of this was based on Angela's assumption that he was flirting with her. Which she wasn't sure about.

There was only one solution: making sure he was indeed flirting with her. And if the answer was affirmative, she wouldn't wait to satisfy her desires. She had waited long enough.

* * *

He was cleaning his desk, filing papers when she entered his office. She was moving so quickly he would have sworn a tornado just entered. She closed and locked the door, then closed all the blinds, removed her coat and walked straight to him. _What the hell was going on?!?_ She was studying him, eyes narrow, while he was frozen in place, wondering why she was acting like this. She was standing so close to him, he could smell the lavender in her hair, and that made him want to bury his nose right in them, holding her close to him. Finally she seemed to take a decision.

"Have you been flirting with me?"

_Thank God, I thought she would never notice._ For more than a month now he had been trying to show her he wanted more, increasing the intensity and frequency of his flirting attempts as weeks went by, but nothing seemed to have an impact on her. He had been so close to give up, thinking that she probably wasn't reacting because she didn't want that.

But now it was the truth moment, and he found it hard to give her an answer, aware that he was throwing himself off a cliff, and she would have to catch him, or he would crash. _Isn't that what you have been looking for for a month now? That exact moment?_

"Yes."

The breathed answer hung in the air for a few moments, until she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulled him to her and crushed her lips on his.

_Better than the dreams._ It was the only thought than ran through her mind as Booth responded to her kiss instantly, wrapping his strong arms around her, bringing her as close to him as possible. His lips were firm and hot against hers, moving quickly. When his tongue darted out to lick her upper lip, than the bottom one, she literally melted against him. He was so good at this… Then as his tongue wandered against her mouth opening, silently asking for entrance, she moved one hand to the back of his neck, decided to keep this going as long as possible. She whimpered as his tongue stroked hers, electrifying her whole body. She felt a large warm hand find its way under her sweater to the clasp of her bra, playing with it.

He was euphoric. There was no other word. In her own way, Bones had just said 'yes' to him: yes, I want to be with you. He was kissing her. Holding her. Playing with the clasp of her bra? Okay, maybe he shouldn't be doing that. That was playing with fire. If he unclasped it, there was no chance he'd be able to stop himself until they were both _completely_ satisfied. The fact that they were in his office wouldn't matter, and after all, she had closed the blinds for a reason… But he was supposed to be a gentleman. Maybe she wanted to take this slow…

"Please, Booth…" she said, breaking the kiss. "Take it off. I want you right now. We waited long enough."

… or not.

"You're right about that. God, Bones, I want you _so_ badly…" His lips were now tracing the outline of her neck, and he finally pressed an open-mouthed kiss at the bottom of it. "I've been flirting with you for a month, and you weren't saying anything. I was going crazy." He took off her sweater and her bra, lowering his head to take one nipple into his hot mouth, laving it with his tongue. _Delicious._

Heat was spreading quickly in her body, concentrating in her core. If only a few touches were arousing her like this… She tried to formulate a coherent answer, distracted by the movements of his tongue on her.

"Well… mmmm… You should have been… clearer."

A short laugh left him and he raised his head to put a quick kiss on her lips.

"Bones, any clearer than that and I was shoving my tongue right into your mouth."

"Well, now maybe you can shove something else into me," she said, pressing her hand on the bulge forming in his pants.

Booth gasped. She always surprised the hell out of him… But all their clothes were off in seconds. This was crazy. Completely, utterly, entirely crazy. They were both naked in his office, lying on the floor, Bones straddling him. He was holding her hips, controlling her movements so that she couldn't get what she wanted. But he wouldn't stop it. As she had said, they had both waited too long for it, they were consuming one against another.

Now _she_ was the one going crazy. She wanted to feel him inside of her, right now, but his hands on her hips were effectively preventing her to get what she wanted.

"Booth… Come on…" she nearly whined.

"What? Oh! Do you want me, Dr. Brennan?" A playful spark lit his eyes.

"You know I do… I was going crazy too, you know… All those dreams…"

_She had been dreaming about him?_

This short distraction provided her with the time she needed to impale herself on him.

A sound came out from the back of her throat, unrecognizable. He felt like all the air had been sucked out from the room.

_Perfect._

She began to move up and down, building an increasing rhythm. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing them, pinching rhythmically her nipple. Then one hand went down to her clit, flicking his thumb over it.

"Aaah yes! … There… Continue…"

There was nothing more beautiful than her on the top of him, caught up in her pleasure, asking him to _please_ keep ravishing her. It was wonderful.

"Bones…" her breathed her name out, so softly she nearly missed it.

Lowering her head, she locked her eyes with him. And she saw desire, passion, need, admiration… and love. Exactly as in her dreams.

"Booth… Aaaahhh! Yes!"

She shattered in front of him, her pupils becoming so large as she reached her orgasm. His name spoken softly by her voice filled with satisfaction and need got the best of him and he reached his climax nearly at the same time as she did.

They were still coming down from their high, ears buzzing and head spinning, when in a perfect timing someone knocked on the door. They both froze against each other, Brennan lifting her head to look into his eyes with a panicked expression.

"Agent Booth? Are you in there? Agent Reynolds and I would like to speak to you." The voice of the young psychologist got to them muffled. "Agent Booth?" After a few more knocks, they heard a sigh. "He's probably at the Jeffersonian…"

Brennan buried her head in his neck, a fit of laughter running through her body. Booth groaned.

"Best turn-off I ever got…"

* * *

Phew, that one was long. Worth it?


	6. Crystallization

Hey there, smut-mongers... Here's the middle-of-the-week one shot ;-)

Man, those keep getting longer and longer!

**Crystallization** : Crystals obtained from moderately slow crystallization usually have a better purity than the ones obtained from rapid crystallization. (Lehman, _Operational Organic Chemistry_)

* * *

He was studying her from head to toe, a smug smile on his face.

_How could she possibly get herself into situations like this?_

Well, she had dared him. And you didn't mess with Seeley Booth's pride without consequences.

A few days ago, they were both lying in his bed, coming down from yet another incredible orgasm.

"I really like it when you're doing it this way. Feels amazing…" She sighed contentedly.

"Seeley Booth's secret trick." He kissed her forehead. "I could get women begging me with this."

She scoffed.

"You're good at what you do, but don't overestimate yourself. Begging?"

"Are you doubting me?" he asked playfully. "You think I can't get woman to beg for me? You think I can't get you to beg for me?"

"Well, I don't know for other woman, but I think you wouldn't get me to beg. I am very strong minded woman, and you wouldn't hold long enough for me to have to beg," she answered, her tone dripping with provocation.

"Is this a challenge, doctor Brennan?"

And now here she was, lying naked on her bed, while he was looking at her. It was beginning to make her pretty self-conscious. Finally, after a few minutes, he brought his naked body over hers, his mouth hovering just over her ear.

"I'll do everything I can to make you beg before the end of the night, Temperance. But most of all, I want you to relax and enjoy everything I'm going to do. Because tonight, it is all about you."

And with that, he took her mouth, plunging his tongue into her in a deep, slow and wet kiss. _All about her?_ She shivered. She already had the most mind-blowing orgasms with him, and now he was saying that he was going to put yet _more_ energy into pleasuring her? She would definitely have a hard time keeping herself from begging him. Anyways, she would definitely make the most of this, winner or not.

After a few minutes kiss that left her breathing heavily, he removed his body from hers, breaking all skin contact.

"Close your eyes, Bones." He waited for her to follow his instructions, and then began running his hands all across her body, carefully avoiding her breasts and her sex. He had a feather light touch, slow and warm, making every nerve ending of her skin deeply aware of his hands.

"You really have the most beautiful body, Bones. Your skin is so soft, pale and beautiful… I love your hands. They're delicate and strong at the same time. And I definitely love what you're able to do with them!" He pressed a kiss inside each of her palms. "When you wear short sleeves and I can see the full length of your arms, I'm always distracted by how graceful they look." His lips landed in the crook of her elbow, licking the sensitive skin there. "And of course, those low necklines that show just a hint of your gorgeous breasts… Drive me crazy too." This time his mouth traveled down her sternum to land on her stomach. She only felt the sides of his face brushing her breasts, making her shiver with desire. "Your flat stomach… Curvy hips… Incredible." He continued his descent down her body. "And your long legs… That's just breathtaking. Especially when you wear high heels, then I can't keep my eyes off them." His mouth drew a wet path all along the inside of each thigh, his hands caressing her calves. "All of your body, Bones. It's just fucking sexy. I would just spend the night running my hands on it, kissing every inch of your skin, tasting you everywhere. We should try it, sometime."

Her breathing was deep but strained. How could he get to her like this with words and a couple of kisses? Her whole body was warm. She was just feeling _so_ sexy, lit up by his voice and his words.

His mouth came near her breasts, blowing a hot breath on them. Her nipples tightened in anticipaction.

"God, I love seeing how I can turn you on… Tell me, what do you want now?"

She moaned, but kept her mouth shut.

"Let me clarify something here, Bones. I only win this dare if you are saying 'I'm begging you, Booth.' Outside that, anything you say won't be held against you," he completed with a small chuckle that sent hot air on her skin. "So, tell me, what do you want?"

"Your mouth. On me."

He pressed his open mouth on her breast, leaving a wet spot every place he was kissing her, carefully avoiding the center. Her whole body was tingling.

"I want to feel your tongue stroking my nipples," she added.

Finally, his tongue traced the circumference of one areola. The feel of his rough tasting buds against the softness of her skin made her throw her head back on the pillows, letting herself go to the feeling. He blew cold air over the trail he just made, making her nipple erect even more. She was simply aching for his mouth fully opened on her. Finally took the nub in his mouth, sucking it, rolling it on his tongue, making her moan loudly. Then he repeated the same game with her other breast.

"Booth…" she whispered.

"You like it, babe? Cause I sure as hell do. Right now I am so hard for you… I love how your body reacts to my touch." He brought his mouth over hers, not quite touching it, and traced the outline of her lips with his tongue.

She was hearing his rasped breathing. Her lips took a life of their own and she captured his, kissing him with passion.

"I want you so much Booth… Take me. You want it too…" Her tone was seductive and she was biting her bottom lip, a combination she knew full well drove him wild.

He groaned.

"Not yet. It's gonna be better if you let it rise slowly." He gave her another kiss. "Open your eyes, Bones. I want you to look at me while I'm eating your pussy."

Her eyes widened. She was going to die before the end of this.

"I can smell you already," he said, his nose inches from her curly area. He pressed kisses all around her sex, stroking with his tongue the sensible skin at the junction of her thighs and torso. He brought her legs on his back and slowly took a lick of her wetness. "God, Bones… You have no idea how hot it gets me to see you wet like this just for me… This is just for me, right?" He plunged his tongue into her.

"Yes!"

"Yeah… Mine. You taste so fucking incredible…"

Then he stopped talking for a while, using his tongue to bring her to an extraordinary pitch of awareness. He was sucking, licking and nibbling lightly on her clit, alternating rhythms, his touches soft.

"So good… Fuck yes!"

Just as she was beginning to feel the waves of an impending orgasm rise in her, he stopped his ministrations.

"Booth!" she whined.

"All good things come to those who wait…" he chuckled.

Seconds later, he pushed two fingers into her hot wetness, making her moan again. Turning his palm upwards, he slowly stroked her sweet spot, bringing her close again to her peak, feeling her tight core clenching periodically around his fingers. Again, he stopped before she could find release.

_How many times was he going to do that?_ She wouldn't be able to hold a long time, no way. Her body was on fire, all the blood was already leaving her brain and going south, she had a hard time formulating a coherent thought… _He was damn good._

She lost count of how many times he put her through that roller coaster ride, bringing her to the edge only to stop at the exact moment she was going to come, alternating between clitoral and vaginal stimulation. She was nearly crying, torn between pleasure running through her body and the almost physical pain of being kept so highly aroused. She was a huge bundle of nerves, so near of a huge explosion she could taste it.

"You still want my hard cock inside of you?"

"Oh God, Booth, you know I do…"

His whole body was now covering her. He was holding himself with one arm, the other hand occupied to rub the head of his length on her entrance, covering it with her juices, and then over her swollen clit. She was now mumbling incoherent sentences, punctuated by his name and various 'please, oh fuck!'.

"I could work something out, babe."

She thought he was finally going to give in, fill her, _at last_. Instead, he inserted only his head into her. Then he slowly got out, and a strangled 'No!' left her. He continued his shallow thrusts into her, holding her hips still with his hand to prevent her to take control of the situation.

"I know you want me to go deep into you, fill your hot pussy. I can feel your walls clasping around me, trying to bring me further in. I bet you feel the blood pulsing so hard there, you can't think about anything else. All you want is to be fucked. You know I could do that, don't you? I am rock hard, and it would feel so great for you. I could give you that earth-shattering orgasm you've been reaching for the whole night in seconds. Do you want that baby? You know you only have one thing to say…"

His raspy voice… His dirty words… The feeling of him, showing her a preview of what she could have… Her complete and total need to climax… She wasn't even conscious anymore, living in a lust haze, her mind focussed only on one thing, one goal. _Dammit!_

"Shit, shit! Okay… Okay, Booth. I… I beg you, but will you just please – aaaaah!"

He pushed himself inside of her as soon as she uttered the words. His thrusts were quick, deep and wild, after all he wanted that just as much as she did.

It took only a few strokes before she splintered deliriously, stars dancing behind her eyes, shaking with the strongest orgasm she had yet experienced. She felt him reach his release as he collapsed on her, rolling them around so that she would lie on top of him.

"See? I told you… that slow… would give great results." He still had trouble breathing normally.

"Mmmm."

"Bones? Maybe um… You'd wanna try that on me? You know, make me beg for you?"

She had to know this wasn't a one-sided thing, that he was definitely as desperate for her than she was for him. She lifted her head, looked him in the eyes. A mischievous spark lit her gaze.

"You think I would be able to do that?"

He chuckled.

"You doubt it?" He kissed the top of her head. "I just don't know how long I'd be able to hold."

* * *

Okay, now I'm going to take a walk outside. It's -3°C, should do the trick.

How about you? ;-)


	7. Relationship Status & Mate Poaching

This one's shorter. And as finals are coming in the next few weeks, the next chapters are probably going to be a bit short and/or less frequently posted.

Okay, so we're now entering psychology field! Although I am sometimes a bit doubtful when it comes to psychology, I recognize the value of rigorously built studies that are carried on a representative sample to evaluate human comportment. This is where psychology meets biology, we could say.

From **Who's chasing whom? The impact of gender and relationship status on mate poaching** (Jessica Parker and Melissa Burkley, Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, Volume 45, Issue 4):

Everyone was offered a fictitious candidate partner who had been tailored to match their interests exactly. Offered a single man, 59 per cent were interested in pursuing a relationship. But when he was attached, 90 per cent said they were up for the chase.

* * *

"No I'm not. It's okay, Booth. She has the right to do that."

She should have known it would happen. They had been going out for a month now, it was pretty miraculous she hadn't felt jealousy yet. Because even if that wasn't something she was used to feel, and to be quite honest had never felt with a man, now she was going out with Booth. And it was different with him. She had those… strong feelings. But she should have known it would happen. Because hell, Booth was a good looking man. Very Sexy. And of course women would notice him. And of course they would try to get him. But up until now, it hadn't happened in front of her. But now, she was jealous. Irrationally so.

"Okay, so what you're saying me is that you're not jealous at all. You felt nothing when that gorgeous blonde went here and flirted with me, in front of you, even though we were holding hands and it was pretty clear we are together."

_Gorgeous?_ He was pushing it. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving in to the anger boiling in her, the desire to go and tell that blonde that he was hers, that he was making love to her every night. _To her, Temperance Brennan!_

"Booth, it's perfectly normal for females to look for a mate. Plus, a female will be more interested in pursuing a relationship with a male that is already attached. The evolutionary interpretation is that those potential mates have already been "pre-screened" by someone else and found to be a worthy partner."

_She was… arghh!_ He knew she was jealous. He could see it in her eyes, in the way her jaw worked, in the cold and detached tone she adopted to tell him all those things about mate poaching. But the fact that she wouldn't admit it pissed him off to no end. He knew she was jealous, but she wouldn't even admit it to him. He felt alone in his possessivity, as if the jealousy was a one sided thing.

He wouldn't get anything from a confrontation. The more he would put pressure on her, the more rational she would become. Time for another strategy.

He moved closer to her, so that their thighs were touching.

"Okay, if you say so, Bones." He paused, then let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Aggressive.

"Oh, just… She just winked at me."

"Oh?"

She tried to keep her tone cool and detached, maintain her mind in the rational mode, but despite herself, her head snapped up to look at the blonde. She was sitting at the bar, her eyes definitely undressing Booth. Brennan's eyes narrowed. Unwanted, irrational thoughts were running in her mind, so obsessive that she nearly missed his words…

"Bones, look at me," he ordered, his voice low.

She turned her head slowly, keeping an eye on the blonde at the bar. She felt Booth cup her neck with his strong hand and bring down her face to his, covering her mouth with his. The feel of his warm lips moving on hers, tongue sliding slowly across the entrance made her whimper. He was kissing her deeply and sensually, taking his time to explore her mouth. She brought one of her hand to his chest and felt at the same time one of his hands sneaking under her skirt, stroking her inner thighs. Her legs opened immediately, as if it were a reflex.

He left her mouth to take care of her neck, softly tracing a path with his tongue from her shoulder to her ear. Heat was pooling between her legs, a fact that he quickly discovered when his hand got up to cup her. A soft moan left her. She turned her head slightly to give his mouth a better access and caught a look of the blonde at the bar. Now _her_ eyes were narrow, she was looking pissed. Brennan couldn't help but feel like she just won a war, success flowing through her blood. _Irrational._ She had a small victory smile. _He's kissing me. He's making _me_ come under the table. He's mine._ Curiously, she found those thoughts were just heightening her arousal. Under the table, Booth put her panties aside, his fingers reaching her hot wetness instantly. She buried her head in his neck to muffle the sounds of her excitement.

"Are you feeling better now that I showed her how much I want you?"

"Yes."

She didn't even pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. She was way too distracted by the way his fingers were spreading her wetness on her clit, pinching it, drawing circles around it… And anyways, he obviously _knew_ how she was feeling. What would have been the purpose to fight it?

He continued to talk to her, whispering tenderly in her ear.

"It's okay to be jealous, Bones. It's okay to think deep down that I'm yours, because you know what, Bones? I. Am. Yours." He punctuated each of his words by a thrust of his fingers inside her. "I would do anything for you. Every day, even when I am fully concentrating on something, my mind goes back to you for a moment."

Words were penetrating through her desire, her vulnerable state strangely making her more open to everything he was saying. Her body was aching for his touch, and she cursed the fact that they were in that restaurant, restricting the acceptable groping he could do. His fingers were doing their work quickly, bringing her steadily to a higher arousal level.

"I'll have a flash of you, an image, something you said, a moment we had… And it makes me smile. And I can't wait to go back to you. I am yours, Bones, in every way there is. Body, mind… and soul."

She stifled her moan as she came, her mouth pressing on the base of his throat, her body trembling against his.

"And the only thing I can hope is that you're mine, too," he finished, his voice strained.

She let out a satisfied sigh.

"Booth, you know I am. In every way there is," she said softly, echoing his previous words.

Booth felt his heart swell, so much he feared it would explode. _She wants to be mine._ The declaration wasn't long or wordy, but for Bones, it was… Wow. He was feeling like he had just been named king of the world.

"Wanna go home?"

"You didn't have you pie yet."

"Don't care." He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered his next words. "You taste better than pie."

* * *

By the way, for those of you who would like to know more about the study, you can check out for free the New Scientist's article (.). It's actually pretty really interesting and… freaky.

One person suggested I should do a second part to the last chapter, where Brennan makes Booth beg for her… Are you interested? I wasn't really planning on doing companion pieces, but if you tell me you want it, I could probably change my mind. ;-)


	8. Response Time

We just got our first real snowfall today… And I love it! But it definitely puts me in a fluffy mode. You're gonna see. It's my first attempt at a fluffier story, so don't hesitate to review! (hint ;-))

**Response Time** : The time interval between the occurrence of an event and its recording by the data-gathering system.

* * *

Consciousness slowly seeped through her sleep fog. She felt fantastic, her body warm, heavy and completely relaxed. As seconds passed, her awareness of her surroundings grew. She felt a warm and soft form beside her. The large hand on her hip. The sensitive feeling between her legs. A familiar cologne smell. _Booth._ Happiness spread through her body unhurriedly, reaching every extremity. She made love with Booth. Yesterday. And now he was here, in her bed. Watching her with awe, she noticed when she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she mumbled with a lazy smile.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He pressed a light kiss on her lips, barely stroking them. "How do you feel?"

"Good… Amazing," she sighed before snuggling deeper into the warmth of her blankets. "You know, I'm glad we're Saturday." She smiled naughtily. "Leaves us time to evacuate all the sexual tension before going back to work and face everyone else…" She paused, biting her bottom lip. "We should begin now. Lots and lots of sexual tension…"

She ran one hand on his torso, drawing with her fingers his perfectly defined muscles. She licked her lips, already anticipating the feel of his erection in her hand, his caresses on her arms, breasts and hips… But he staid still, not moving or talking. She felt panic rise in her slowly. Why wasn't he moving? She had made her intentions pretty clear. Was he unsure about this? Would he rather spend his day alone? _Booth, please don't tell me this was a mistake, that we shouldn't cross this line, that we should go back to being partners…_

"Booth?"

Her question was spoken quietly, voice on the verge of breaking. Hearing her tone made him come out of his thoughts, shaking head slowly and smiling at her.

"Sorry… You're right, Saturday is good."

"What were you thinking?" Uncertain.

If he was having doubt about this… She needed to know quickly. So that she could go away as fast as possible, as far as possible. Because last night, she had let totally in her, in all senses of the word. He could destroy her now easily.

"I still have a hard time to believe I can kiss you…" He lowered his head suckled her bottom lip. "And touch you…" His hand ran a path on her waist and her hip. "And make love to you." Cupping her ass, he pressed her body into his, making her feel the full length of his desire for her." He sighed, smiling sweetly at her. "I've dreamed about it for so long, now it just feels… like a dream," he laughed softly.

She felt her insides turned upside down, a weird feeling spreading to her extremities. Utter relief and happiness melting together. Deep down, she had known what Booth was feeling for her. She had never really voiced that impression she had, protecting herself from the tornado of questions that would break through if she did. But to hear him actually say it, see the absolute wonder in his eyes when he was looking at her… Well, _that_ was creating a storm inside of her.

"You've dreamed about it?" Her voice was soft, vulnerable.

"Yeah, Bones." He paused for a few seconds. "But don't worry, my brain's going to pick up at some point. It's just hard to believe that I can be this lucky."

"Lucky? Luck has nothing to do in this, Booth."

"It's just… You're so stunningly beautiful, you're the brightest person I know, you deeply care about people, you are passionate in your work and in life… I could go on hours like this. You are special. Extraordinary. And you want _me._ It's… Wow."

He laughed gingerly. She had a lump in her throat, and the storm was still going on inside of her, Booth's love washing over her heart.

"Booth…" she whispered. "You know me more than anybody. You know all I've been through. You know how… damaged I am, how I have trouble connecting with people. You know all my defaults. You know the true me, inside out, and yet… you still love me. _That's_ extraordinary."

He put one arm around her, pressing her body to his and tenderly running his hand from her neck to the curve of her rear. He gently captured her top lip in his mouth, running his warm tongue over it. He swallowed the noise that came from the back of her throat. She ran her hand all across his perfect back, wanting to feel every part of him, memorize every detail as if it was the last time she was allowed to hold him. Their kisses rapidly grew more passionate, and the feeling of his hardness pressed against her belly was radiating in her body, making wetness grow between her legs. He left her mouth to press kisses on her throat.

"I do, Bones. I truly love you."

He slid inside of her in one fluid stroke, her core already slippery and so damn welcoming. It was not the first time he was doing it, not even the second one, but it still felt wonderful. Her heat was gloving him perfectly, softly massaging his length. He rocked her slowly against him, the full length of their body touching, forehead against forehead, breaths low and heavy.

She had to admit that she doubted it. Doubted that making love was so much different than having sex. But now she could only agree. The rhythm was different, and the feeling too. This was slow but arousing, the pleasure coming at the same time from her body and from her mind. Every inch of him stroking into her, fully in than fully out, was giving her incredible physical bliss. His words, his closslessness, his tenderness were making her heart swell, as if he was actually inside of her whole body, making love to every single part of her at the same time. The combination was mind-blowing.

"You're special too," she said breathlessly. "Reassuring… Loving… Loyal… Courageous… And very pleasing to look at…" she punctuated each compliment with a kiss, eager to let him know just how much he meant to her.

The frequency of his strokes increased, his control put to a severe test by her loving words. She hooked a leg around his waist, bringing her even closer to him, if that was possible.

"Oh! … Yes Booth!" A passionate kiss interrupted her, his mouth swallowing her words for a moment.

"Jesus, Bones…" He wanted to breathe her in, be one with her forever.

"Booth… I love you."

Her declaration melted into a cry as relief washed over them, leaving each one trembling and panting into the arms of the other. They closed the space between their mouths, sharing a sweet kiss for a minute.

_God, reality was a billion times freaking better than dreams._


	9. Quantum Entanglement

Hi there, everybody! I took a break from my finals study to write this one. Hope you like it…

I also wanted to say a real heartfelt thank you to everybody who reviews this story (and the others). I love to read your comments and try to answer to everyone of them, because I think it's important to show you how much I appreciate it. It is really helping me to write when I know people appreciate my work… So anyways, thanks a lot! :-)

This one is a suggestion of **NatesMama **and **k**.

**Quantum Entanglement**: Two quantum particles (e.g. electrons) can be coupled in such a way that their properties are no longer independent of one another no matter how far apart they may be. We say that the particles are entangled. Then a change in one property (e.g. spin) in one particle will cause a change in the other particle as well. (Engel, _Quantum Chemistry & Spectroscopy_)

* * *

He was taking his lunch in his office, reading the newspaper. Unexpectedly, a flash of arousal ran through him.

_What the hell?_

Man, Bones' trip to Australia was really having weird effects on his body. The fact that he couldn't touch her every day, make love to her nearly every night was obviously getting to him… He was transformed into a horny and grouchy man, missing her terribly. He took his cell phone in his hands, looked at the time and did some mental calculation. Maybe she would be at her hotel. He hesitated a few seconds, then hit speed dial one. If she wasn't available, she wouldn't answer, he reasoned. But now, he was just feeling this urgent need to speak to her.

She answered after a few seconds only.

"Hey Bones, how's Australia going?"

It was ridiculous. Just the sound of her voice was making him grin like a fool, his whole body relaxing.

"Going great, Booth. I should be done with the work soon, and it's absolutely fascinating!"

"I'm sure it is…"

She stayed silent for a short time, then continued, her voice lower.

"I'm glad you called, Booth. I was thinking about you. I had trouble sleeping, not having you by my side to calm my body..."

Her voice had that husky undertone, the one she had when they got home and she had something else in mind than a cozy night on the couch.

"Are you naked now?"

A shiver ran through her, his rough voice exciting.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Sixth sense."

"There's no such thing as a sixth sense. Plus, what kind of sense is that, knowing when I'm naked? It doesn't serve any useful purpose."

"Mmmm, Bones, you'd be surprised how useful it can be…" He paused for a moment. "I'd like to be there with you. I'm just aching to touch you, I'd want to make you scream…"

She licked her lips and breathed out. He wasn't really helping her solving her problem, not at all.

"Booth, you're not helping me here."

She slowly exhaled, and Booth thought it might have been the most erotic sound he had heard from her, speaking her lack of control over her arousal.

"I'll help you, baby, don't worry… Run your hands on your skin, slowly. Begin with your throat, then your shoulders, your rib cage, your belly… Tell me how it feels."

Goosebumps formed on her skin. She definitely preferred this way of solving her problem than having to go to bed frustrated… And she had to admit, imagining him sitting at his desk, talking her through an orgasm was incredibly exciting.

She started to follow his instructions, slowly caressing her skin with her splayed hands. Every nerve ending was responding, apparently connected directly to throbbing feeling between her legs.

"My skin is just soft and warms, but every time my finger stroke somewhere, goosebumps forms. Now my hand is tracing the outline of my ribcage, and it's so close to my breasts, they're just aching to be touched."

"Don't… Not yet, babe."

"Okay…" Her breathing was heavier, Booth's raspy voice sending waves of heat through her body. "Now I'm smoothing my belly and my hips… My whole body is warm, Booth. I can feel my clit pulsing…"

He groaned, his hand twitching on his leg, trying not to stroke the bulge forming between his legs. He didn't know what on heart had prompted him to start that, but he definitely wouldn't come out of this alive. Her sexy voice was killing him…

"Take one of your breast into your hand, but don't touch where you need it the most. Just feel it's weight, feel how soft and creamy your skin is. Take the time to see how come I love so much having them in my hands."

"Booth… It feels good. The skin there is very sensitive, when I brush the underside of my breast my back arches, as if my body wants to press my bust more firmly into my hands." She paused, a moan punctuating her description. "My nipples are tingling, I can see them growing harder as I'm fondling my breasts."

His breathing was coming to her very clearly through the phone, and she knew her talking was getting to him too. When he next spoke, interrupting her low moan, his voice was dark and husky.

"Suck one of your fingers into your pretty mouth. Run your tongue over it, take the time to make it wet. Then draw circles on your nipple with it. Imagine I'm running my tongue over them, taking my time to get you helplessly writhing under my mouth. Play with them until they're so hard it hurts. Tell me how it feels."

He heard the popping sound her finger made coming out of her mouth, then her whimper.

"That feels so good… I really wish it was your mouth there. I'm pinching it, rolling it between my fingers, and my clit is throbbing at the same rhythm." She stopped talking for some time, her gasps and heavy exhalation filling the silence. "They're both all erect right now. I feel the air cooling them down."

"You are making me so damn hot, babe… You're sexy as hell, you know that? Just seeing or hearing you being horny is enough to get me hard. It just feels like my body is connected to yours…"

"Are you hard now?"

"So fucking hard… You wouldn't believe it."

She bit her bottom lip. Would he agree to… ? Maybe. It was worth trying, just the image was making wetness flow from her core.

"Stroke yourself, Booth. I want you to get off with me."

He nearly had a heart attack, right there. What was she thinking? God…

"Bones…" he weakly protested with a strained voice. "You may be in your hotel room, but I'm in my office. Not exactly the place to do that."

She wasn't abandoning the idea that fast, no way. She took her most sexy voice, the sex kitten tone that she knew would make him do nearly everything she would ask.

"We did a lot worse in that office. You don't remember that time when you bent me against your desk, fucking me from behind? Or when I sucked you dry in minutes, and you bit your lip so hard not to scream that you drew blood out of it? Or…"

"Dammit, Bones!" he growled, interrupting her. "Not helping."

"Stroke yourself," she whispered, sinfully seductive.

He looked at the closed door. Well, it was lunchtime, and a lot less people were here. And God, he _wanted_ that. He was so hard it was painfully uncomfortable in his jeans. Maybe it was because there was no more blood in his brain, or because Bones could make him do everything she wanted, damn her, but his hand was already lowering the zipper.

"Okay, Bones… Okay. You too… Finger fuck yourself. Imagine it's my cock going inside of you."

"I can use my vibrator for that, I can pretend better that it's you."

She heard his gasp at the other end of the line and smiled.

"You… you brought a vibrator?"

Imagining her playing with the instrument, riding it to get herself off was putting his mind on sensory overload. The room was definitely getting boiling hot. His hand jerked faster again his twitching cock.

"Yes… It helps me during trips when you're not with me to make me come, when the only thing I can think about is how good it is when you fill me up. I take it and push it inside my tight pussy and imagine it's your cock… Do you want me to do it?"

She was the devil. Sexy, hot devil.

"Damn, yes, Bones… Are you wet by now?"

Her answer made his eyes cross.

"Soaked."

"Do it, Bones… Take your fingers to spread your juices on your clit, then push that vibrator in your pussy and rub yourself."

His voice was so rough now, she was hardly recognizing it. She followed his instructions, and filled herself with the instrument. She was so wet that it slipped effortlessly into her and she groaned at the feeling of the thick object in her cunt. The expectation of her fingers on her clit was making it swell, pulsations remembering her of how much her body wanted this. When she finally put her finger on the swollen nub to rub it, she screamed, her walls clenching around the artificial phallus in her. With a hatched voice, she tried to continue to talk.

"Aaaah! So good… Yes… Booth… Squeeze yourself more… Not gonna last long… Can't…"

Booth groaned and did as she asked, feeling his balls tighten. His hand was pumping rapidly, making the excitation rise higher and higher. The sounds she was doing, alone in her bedroom, were driving him wild. She could afford to scream her pleasure all she wanted, but he was under the double torture of having to hear those incredibly erotic sounds and not to be allowed to reciprocate. His mind was picturing her, how her fingers would move in between her legs, the skin of her breasts flushed, her hair in a mess on the pillow, blue eyes with a dilated pupil…

"Babe… I'm gonna… Oh God…"

"Yes! Booth, come with me… Want to hear you… Can't wait either… I'm… So… Close…"

She heard him groan her name as he often did when he was reaching her climax, while a powerful orgasm was making her body shake with relief. Even thousands of kilometres away, they were still connected in a way that was beyond her understanding. _Incredible._

She took a few gulps of air, trying to calm the tremors in her body. All her muscles felt weak, her body truly spent.

"Well, Agent Booth… Looks like you were right. You took care of my problem."

He chuckled, trying to regain his senses himself. She was unbelievable.

"At your service, ma'm. That mission was really interesting for me."

"I miss you, Booth. Can't wait to be in your arms."

Her voice was sleepy, and her sweet words made him smile. Sex goddess and loving woman all in one package. _Amazing._

"Miss you too, babe. I love you. Sleep tight."

And with that they both hung up the phone.

He stayed lost in his thoughts a few moments, his mind taken by his beautiful partner. When he came back on earth, taking in the mess resulting from that lunch break, he sighed. _Great, now how am I going to be able to get any work done? I'm only going to be thinking about that._


	10. Response Time Part II

Alrighty… Celebrating the fact that I have one final out of four done, here's another chapter.

I knew I was supposed to do the second part of _Crystallization_ first, but this one came out before… So this one happens right after the first one and revolves around the same theme.

**Response Time** : The time interval between the occurrence of an event and its recording by the data-gathering system.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She groaned at the sound of the alarm clock drawing her from sleep. Stretching her muscles, she rolled over to stop the aggressive sound and landed right on top of a muscular chest. She lowered her head to kiss it, then burying her nose in the comforting scent at the crook of a warm neck. Mmmm. Good morning to her. She could get used to this… When she felt large hands traveling down her bare back to cup her ass, she raised her head and looked straight into warm brown eyes.

"Hi."

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Are you going to say that every morning?"

"Seems appropriate."

They both smiled, lost for a moment in the eyes of the other. How could everything be so easy? All those fears she had before… And yet nothing terrible seemed to be happening. On the contrary, everything was warm, radiant, happy. Everything was good.

Except… now they had to face the real world. And to be quite honest, that was a bit worrisome. Between them, everything was amazing. But she wasn't sure how adding everyone else – Angela, Hodgins, Cam (God, his ex-girlfriend!) – in it would modify what they had now. It was a lot of pressure to put on something she was only beginning to admit could truly work. It would definitely be better if they could postpone this moment for a while. She could only hope he would not see this as an insult, or a doubt…

"Booth? What are we going to do today?"

"Hum. Well I don't know about you Bones, but I have to go to work. And I guess you'll do something similar."

"No, I mean… What are we going to do about us and… everybody else? You know, it's not that I'm ashamed or anything, but I have to say… I mean, everything is so good right now, and it's just beginning – well, I think. And I don't know about you, but, I guess…"

She was stopped by firm lips capturing hers. He cupped her neck, pressing her into him while he was giving a hot wet kiss, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

"You want to wait before we tell everyone. Got it."

She sighed, relieved. She only wanted time to assimilate the extent of the disruptions before adding yet more upheaval. Wait until all of this seemed more stable to her. Return to baseline before creating another event. And he seemed to understand, smiling warmly to her. How perfect was that?

"Yes." Her eyes shone and her hand traveled down the perfectly sculpted chest underneath her. "We both have to take our shower… Wanna save some water?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do."

They both ran naked to the shower, Booth appreciating the view of her slim unclothed body in front of him. Man, how luckier could he be? She was sexy as hell. And she wanted to be with him. _It's just beginning – well, I think,_ she had said. It was the beginning of forever and always, as far as he was concerned. So what if she wanted to wait before telling everyone? He would wait until she was ready, until she was sure, and he would show her she was right to be sure of it. Because together, they were stronger than anything.

While waiting for the water to warm up, he lazily kissed her neck, then her jaw. His tongue swirled over the creamy skin, the salty taste being a reminder of last night's amazing love session.

"Do I get to wash you?"

She smiled sweetly, looking at him through half closed eyes.

"Would you like that?"

"Definitely one of my fantasies," he groaned.

Heat exploded in her body, making her pussy contract with anticipation. One of _Booth's_ fantasies about _her._ Definitely worth exploring.

"Well, I suppose there is some advantage to having my back washed…" she winked at him, getting into the shower, under the spray of warm water.

When Booth entered the shower, he got absolutely entranced by the view in front of him. Water was running down her body, rivulets flowing between her perfect silky breasts, crossing her flat belly to finally drip from the curvy hairs between her legs. _Fucking perfect._ And then he could only watch, mouth agape, while she turned around to expose her back, water going down in the gutter formed by her spine to end up between her cheeks. Her sinfully long legs were completing the picture, looking firmer and… sexier under the water.

"You get to touch as well as look, you know? You might as well make the most of it."

He chuckled, moving forward to press her back into his chest.

"That is one hell of a good suggestion, Dr. Brennan. Give me that soap now."

He was nibbling her ear while pouring some soap into his hand. She let her body relax into his, feeling his muscles working behind her back, his erection snuggling between her cheeks. His hands started spreading the lather on the front of her body, slowly tracing the outlines of her hips, her belly, her ribcage and then at last cupping her breasts. He felt their weight and caressed them, his heavy breathing in her ear driving her crazy. Then he brushed his thumbs against the straining nipples, the slippery soap helping him to build a rapid rhythm. He was now really hard behind her, his length pushing against her ass, the tip of it barely making contact with her labias.

Enough with that. She could not survive three seconds in the lab if she was going there all worked up. And there was only one solution to this.

She pressed her bottom more firmly into him, tilting her pelvis.

"Bones," he said, voice strained. "We don't have time for that."

His hands apparently had another point of view, since they were quickly going down her belly to meet her swollen nub.

"Then you will have to do really quick," she sassed, bending forward a bit more, putting her hands against the wall in front of her. "And, since you're washing me, it's your job to make sure I'm really wet _everywhere_…"

His lips trailed up her spine to her ear, whispering only one sentence before ramming himself into her.

"Bones, we both know I'm _never_ disappointing you when it comes to get you wet…"

Sheer pleasure ran through her veins as he filled her, his hands possessively cupping her hips to slam her onto him. _Yes._

"Booth…"

His name seemed to just escape from her lips, as if she hadn't planned to say it but it just got out of her somehow. The only thought that crossed his mind was that she couldn't have said something sexier or more provocative, his hips jerking forward of their own volition. Her tight sheath was even hotter than the water of the shower, and the sensation of his most sensible part being buried into her hot wetness while the rest of his body was enveloped by another type of hot wetness was purely unbelievable. His balls were already boiling.

"Bones… Oh God, I'm so… Not gonna…"

"Please… Just keep going Booth… So good," she nearly sobbed.

She could feel him lengthen in her, stretching her even more. She removed one of her hands from the wall to place it between her legs, her index circling her clit. Her body's response to this new stimulation was instantaneous, and she felt her inner walls closing rhythmically around his length.

He had been trying to hold back, wanting her to get something out of this morning shower. But as he felt her muscles closing on him, he was done. His hips moved forward one more time, spilling himself deep into her.

For a few moments, the only audible sound was the water falling down, covering their ragged breathing as they were both trying to focus back.

"Mmmmm. Now I'll want that every Monday morning."

"Then I'll have to make sure I'm the one in your shower every Monday morning."

* * *

Everything was going fine for now, she reflected while going through her e-mails. Booth was coming to get her for a case, and the world hadn't yet fallen down because they were sleeping together.

_They had been making love…_ Each time that thought crossed her mind, her heart skipped a beat and she was unable to repress the smile that came to her lips.

Angela had asked questions. But then, she was… well, Angela. She could just know when someone was having sex. It was one of her weird gifts. But she diverted her by babbling something about a one night stand.

So. Everthing was great.

Angela came in her office, sitting down on the couch.

"Tonight, Sweetie, we're having a girls night. I want to hear more about your incredible sex-man."

_Great. I'll never get out of this…_

"Are you still celibate? I thought you didn't have to go for crumbs anymore."

"That's not what I'm doing!" she replied, offended. "I'm taking interest in the love life of my best friend. Who is not at all grateful for the care I'm showing."

She sighed. Before she could replied, Booth appeared in the doorway, holding a file, a knee-wakening charm smile painted on his face.

"Come on Bones! We've got a case!"

She raised from her chair and reached for her coat, but she was stopped by Angela's next words.

"Oh. My. God. You two are sleeping together."

It wasn't even a question, it was a simple affirmation. They both turned toward her, a stunned look on their faces. How the hell could she know that so quick? They weren't even sure their brains were knowing it clearly, and there she was, stating it out loud… She let out a small squeal, raising from the couch.

"Don't even bother denying it! You, missy, have had that big 'I've-just-got-laid' smile on your face since this morning. The biggest you had since I know you. Which means you had absolutely earth-shattering, best-ever-sex I would guess the whole week-end _and_ this morning. And you, FBI Special Agent, have a charm smile, a deeply satisfied sex vibe and sparkles in your eyes I have rarely seen since you got out from that coma. Which leads me to think that my best friend here present had the best sex of her life with you, and that you found it not bad yourself since you're now cured of your coma home-sickness."

Booth and Brennan were both standing, mouth agape.

"Well…" Brennan started.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Angela interrupted her. "Anyways, I'm gonna have all details by tonight, right, Bren?" She smiled, walking to the door. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm guessing you didn't tell me because you want to keep it secret for a while, so I'll respect that…"

And with that she was gone.

"How does she do that?!?" Booth asked, truly blown away.

"Obviously, she has less trouble integrating the concept than we do… Anyways, don't we have a case?"

"Hum? Oh, yeah."

They walked to the SUV, carrying the instruments to begin yet another investigation.

"Bones, just to be sure here… You're not _really_ going to share every detail with Angela, right?"

_Yep, some things would never change._

_

* * *

_

Hot enough to warm the winter days? ;-)


	11. Wave Function Collapse

**Hey hey, I'm back! I had my last final yesterday, and now I have time to continue those naughty stories… ;-)**

**Wave function collapse**: A quantum system can have superposed eigenstates (a wave function that describes the system), but when an experimental observation is made on the system, a collapse occurs and only one eigenstate is observed.

* * *

"You made the salad, Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones. Here it is."

She was having a dinner at her place for everyone in the team, and she had passed the last few hours making sure everything was perfect, supervising Booth in the kitchen and placing things on the table. Booth didn't know why, but she seemed to be stressed about this. Yet this was a simple friends dinner. She was taking care of this like everything else: it had to be as perfect as it could be. That made him smile, and his heart swelled for the beautiful anthropologist that was tasting the salad, making sure it was good.

He took a step towards her, stopping only when he could smell her shampoo in her hair. He placed one hand on her shoulder and used the other to tip her chin up, making her look at him.

"Everything is perfect, Bones. The dinner's going to be perfect. _You_ are perfect."

The last one left his mouth almost unconsciously. She smiled at him, almost shyly, and he just had to do it, there was no way he could have prevented himself from lowering his head and placing his lips on hers.

In a perfect timing, the door bell rang at the exact moment his tongue got out to touch her lips. She stepped away from him quickly, a blush spreading on her face, and went to answer the door. There was a faint hint of salad dressing on his lips. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm down his body's answer to his partner's soft lips.

He greeted Angela and Hodgins, trying at the same time to evaluate what was Bones' train of thought. But damn, he really couldn't tell what was her reaction to what he had done.

Did she want this? The doorbell hadn't even let him the time to know if she was kissing him back. A very, very bad timing. Now he was just painfully waiting on the edge of a precipice. Did she want to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her? Did she want to explore a romantic relationship or she would want them to stay friends? In the first case, would she want a full blown romantic relationship or only the physical side of it? Most important of all, did she love him?

Now all options were open, everything was possible and he had absolutely no clue as to how she would want to handle this. But for heaven's sake, she couldn't have been surprised. They had grown closer and closer in the last months, having some unofficial dates (hiding under the pretence of friendship outings), some sleepovers on the couch of the other… But they had never really talked about anything, and he didn't know exactly where she stood in this whole… situation? issue?

He guessed all he had to do was wait for her to confirm one of his hypothesis, just hoping it would be the one his madly in love heart would like. Because now, he felt it was hard to breathe, just waiting for her answer, and he couldn't imagine what it would be if she pushed him away.

* * *

She closed the door after Angela got out, and leaned her forehead on the hard wood of the door, sucking in a deep breath. She could feel Booth's presence behind her, watching her, heat radiating across the room. Was it possible that just him being in the room could make the breath stop in her throat?

During the dinner, each time his hand would brush against hers, or their knees would touch, a jolt of energy coursed through her, raising his desire for him. She was intensely aware of his presence beside her, and she had to do a tremendous effort to keep up with her host role for the night. She knew that the exact same thing was bothering him, seeing how he had been strangely taciturn the whole night. She hated to leave him hanging, but there was no way she was doing what she had to do while the others were there.

She knew what she wanted to say to him. Had know for a long time now, but somehow it was never the right moment.

Now was the time. They both knew it. They were alone, and something had to be done or said about what had happened in the kitchen a few hours ago. They couldn't go back. Booth was standing, tense, waiting for her to _just do something_, put an end to his misery. The only thing he could hear was his heart hammering inside his chest, pumping blood so damn hard it actually hurt. Then all in a sudden she turned around and walked towards him, stopping only a few inches from his chest. He looked deep into her determined eyes. Time seemed to be going slower. It was the moment of truth. Now.

She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent to give her the courage to do what she had to do next. The side of her nose was touching his, bringing her an extreme awareness of that exact point, setting her whole face on fire. She pressed her hands on his chest and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Booth," she said softly.

He almost sobbed in relief when her warm lips touching his, and then moaned in delight as she sucked in his lower lip. Her last words were ringing in his head, playing over and over. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ She had said yes. They were going to be together. He could now love her completely and passionately, without the restraints imposed by the non-couple status. She loved him.

Brennan felt her body arch of his own will against his when he ran up a thumbnail on her spine. Their kiss was getting more passionate, his deliciously hot and wet tongue running across her lips, leaving her greedy for more. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling only the slightest amount his head towards hers. She opened her mouth and her tongue, tentatively probing, made contact with his.

A whimper left her throat as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, preventing her and her buckling knees to fall.

It was as if an electric current had shocked her. He tasted so damn divine, wine and chocolate but also something that was unmistakably him, just strong and manly. Her body was having the most disproportionate reactions to a simple stimuli. She couldn't help but wonder how it was possible that a kiss would make her body melt. She had thought during dinner there was no way she could possibly desire him more, but oh boy was she wrong… The moment his hand went under her sweater to stroke the soft skin of her back, her hunger for him skyrocketed. She broke the kiss in a gasp, needing to just breathe to calm this devastating hurricane of lust.

"I love you so much, Bones… I want you, oh God, I want you so fucking badly…"

He was running his lips hotly on the creamy skin of her throat, one hand in her hair, tilting her head back. His body was longing for her in a way he had never experienced with anybody else. He had thought that once he _knew_, once she told him if she loved him, his desire for her would get to more reasonable proportions. But on the contrary, it was kerosene on an already well lit fire, and now everything was fucking burning, devastating. He wanted her mouth, her breasts, her soft back, her long legs, everything. He wanted _her_.

His hand in her shirt finally went to the front, cupping one of her breasts through her bra, feeling with his thumb the already erect nipple.

"Yes…" she hissed. "Oh, Booth… Please… I need it too…"

Her confession made him loose complete control. The fact that she was as completely desperate than he was… It was mind-blowing, a powerful and arousing sensation. In the next few moment clothes were flying everywhere in the room, him taking off her sweater and her bra first. Somehow they ended up naked right beside the couch and they fell on it, the cool feeling of the fabric being an exciting contrast to their overheated skin.

Booth drew a long moan from Brennan as he ardently sucked on her coral nipples. It was an heavenly taste, sweet and soft and… Bones. He was in between her legs, running a hand on her thigh, savouring the feeling of the silky skin under his finger pads. His cock was already granite hard and twitching at the moans and gasps she was making. He could already feel her moisture coating him. But this unbelievably good feeling brought another thought to his mind, one that he just couldn't and wouldn't push aside.

"Bones…" She was nipping at the skin behind his ear, nearly making him loose consciousness. His thought was able to cross the barrier between his thoughts and his mouth, but barely so. "Protection… Need… Where in here?"

"I'm on the pill. I trust you. And I want to feel you bare inside of me…"

He groaned at her words, wondering how she always said the exact thing that would get him crazy, and pushed through her slick folds.

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. She was hot, wet, tight and _so fucking unbelievably perfect_. Better than what he had ever fantasized about. He buried his head in her neck, trying to gather his control for a few moments.

At the feeling of him inside of her, thick, hard and just _amazingly sublime_, she thought her body would actually explode. His ragged breathing against her neck was electrifying. She needed him to move, now; to make love to her. Otherwise, the deliriously painful sensation coursing through her body might just kill her.

Just as she was about to require that exact thing, he lifted his chest and began rocking into her, slowly. She looked into his eyes, dazed by the love that she was seeing there. Even though they were both highly aroused, he wasn't pounding relentlessly into her as she would have guessed he would. His thrusts were slow, but that was more effective than anything else as she felt he was as lost in her as she was in him, and that connexion was simply heartstopping. _They were making love. Finally._

He saw the moment were the recognition dawned on her and felt her tighten around him slightly more. He bent his head down to worship her breasts as she wrapped one leg around his waist, participating in the rocking movement in a way designed to make him lose it. He was panting now, blowing hot air on her nipples, his rhythm accelerating one notch.

"Oh damn, Bones… I love you…"

He was so close to her that his whole chest was rubbing on her as he stroked is hard length into her. Her breasts and clit were sending delicious sensations in her body, and she felt a mind-blowing orgasm was rising fast inside of her belly.

Booth grunted one last sentence before falling into oblivion.

"I want you… forever."

She followed him quickly, shaking under him as he kissed her shoulder.

"_Yes…_ Forever."

* * *

**Now come on, guys, I wanna hear your opinion/comments on this one. You were awfully silent for the last two chapters, and now that it's holidays and you have time, I want to read from you! :-)**

**I'm going into my no-Internet family for the next week, so I'll see you in 2010! Hopefully I can still write some chapters and post them when I get back!**

**Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	12. Crystallization Part II

**Hey hey, Happy New Year everyone!**

**I'm back from my no-Internet family, and I didn't write half of what I planed on writing. Let me tell you, holidays and partys with my family is kind of exhausting, though in a good way... Now I can go back to university to get some rest! lol**

**I'm late on review replying, but I wanted to post this first to give you a little something for the new year... ;-)  
**

**Mmmm, now it's Booth's turn to beg. What a lovely way to begin 2010, don't you think?**

**Crystallization** : Crystals obtained from moderately slow crystallization usually have the best purity than the ones obtained from rapid crystallization. (Lehman, _Operational Organic Chemistry_)

* * *

He was putting the last touches to his meal when he heard the door close. Putting the spoon aside, he went to the door and took a moment to observe the beautiful view in front of him. Temperance Brennan, taking her coat off, revealing a low dipped v neckline, ass encased in the tightest jeans he'd ever seen, long legs emphasized by high heels. And then, the best part of it all, she raised her head, saw him, and had a smile warmer than the sun. _God, he had missed her so much._

"Hey Bones. How was your trip?"

He took her hand and pulled her close, very close to him.

"Amazing. But it's nice to come back."

"Hmm. I shall hope so. How about a welcome present?"

He lowered his head and kissed her, letting all his need for her get loose. Now, he couldn't even imagine how he had gone years without kissing her deeply, just like that. Feeling her tongue wrap around his, swallowing her contented sighs, that was undoubtedly one of the greatest pleasures of life. The lastly neglected part of his anatomy soon stirred up and he pressed her more firmly against him. Just as he was beginning to snake one hand under her top, she suddenly walked away from him.

"It smells wonderful… I'm glad you did something, I'm really starving."

_What the hell?_ Booth watched her walk towards the kitchen, completely confused. Usually, when she got back from trips – even a one day trip! – they had their own little sweetness before anything. _Maybe she's really hungry, you ever thought about that? Don't be such an egotistical male. Your penis is not the center of the world._ Shaking himself off of his confusion, he joined her into the kitchen. She was smelling the content of one of the pans.

"It's no big deal. I only made spaghetti, vegetarian for you, of course."

He went behind her, put one hand on her waist and placed a sensual kiss on her neck, tongue swirling over her skin.

"It's perfect. Would you hand me the plates?"

_No reaction?!?_ Usually that kind of kiss got her moaning helplessly under him. _She must be damn hungry._ But then, as he was going to go grab those plates, he felt a small shiver run through her body. Well. At least she was somewhat responsive…

They quickly served dinner and began attacking it, talking lightly about her trip and Booth's work. She talked about how great was Barcelona, how she had been well received by the students and professors at the university over there. She was really interesting, and Booth sincerely tried to listen to her. But he was only a man, and her hand going absentmindedly up and down his thigh was severely challenging his concentration. Her slender fingers were stopping only millimetres from his pulsing crotch, and there she was massaging the flesh shortly only to go down towards his knee again. By the end of the meal he was breathing faster, and his brain could hardly register anything else than this throbbing need for her. He didn't want to be rude, but God help him, he _had_ to have her.

* * *

Brennan could barely keep herself from laughing. She had apparently very well chosen her time to give him a taste of his own medicine. To be quite honest, what she was doing was a bit mean, but she had no doubt it would be worth it. If his rapid breathing and the small beads of sweat at his temples were any indication, he was ready for what she had in mind. Which was good, because she was beginning to grow quite worked up herself.

She raised up to clear the table but Booth grabbed her wrist to stop her. He backed away from the table, still sitting on his chair and looked at her, his dark brown eyes boring into her. She went towards him and wordlessly straddled him, pressing firmly her hot core into his hardness. A swivel of her hips earned her a deep groan, and he roughly pulled her neck towards him, crashing his lips on hers. She complied happily for some time, battling with her mouth for dominance, grinding herself rhythmically on him. She nipped at his lips and laved them hotly with her tongue, rubbed her sensitive breasts on his chest, felt his amazingly strong arm muscles with her hands. _God, she had definitely missed this._

She woke up from her lust-induced trance when he removed her sweater swiftly. He was just a bit too good at this, and she had something to prove tonight… Now clearly remembering her goal, she got back on track with her plan.

She pushed his hands on her ass, and he quickly understood the message, each hand cupping one cheek and pressing her on his hard arousal. _Good. That should keep his hands occupied._ His mouth though, was doing the most dangerous things. His face was now buried in between her breasts still encased by her lacy bra, and he was kissing and licking every inch of skin he could find there, even nipping at the nipples through the bra. Brennan whimpered, hoping she would have the will to carry this through.

"I missed you so badly, babe… God, I want you so much."

"Yeah?" She removed his tie, keeping it on her lap. "You wanna fuck me right now?" She unbuttoned his shirt quickly and removed it.

"What do you think?" He pressed her with force on him. "How freaking hard would you say I am?"

"Very," she whispered, bringing his hands behind the chair, kissing his neck frantically. "Is this all for me?"

"You bet it is."

"Booth?" she whispered hotly in his ear. "Do you remember what you did to me a month ago?" The tie also went behind the chair while she looked in his eyes. She saw him searching his mind, trying and to see what she was speaking about. And then, just when she saw the realization hit him, she quickly tightened the knot around his wrists. "Well, now it's my turn."

* * *

His eyes widened as his brain registered what had just happened. She had to be kidding him. She was going to make him beg for her, _now_?

"Wha… That is so completely unfair, Bones!" he whined. "I haven't had sex with you in a week, of course I'm gonna be begging for you!"

"Well then, I chose the right time to win my bet, didn't I?" she smiled seductively. She continued in a low purr: "And I'm pretty sure you were able to find some kind of… release… all by yourself. Am I correct in my assumption?"

He couldn't help but nod once, the arousal more powerful than any truth serum. Oh, he would tell her anything if she could only continue rubbing softly over his very hard erection…

"Yes, I would have guessed so. But you know, if you feel you're not up to it, you can always abandon this challenge. Until we negotiate terms of the challenge that you wouldn't consider unfair."

Oh, sweet Bones. She was giving him a door out, making sure he was okay with what was going on. Albeit at the price of slightly passing for a coward, but still.

But he had asked for it. She was giving it to him in the most evil way possible, but he had wanted it. And he was curious to see what she had up her sleeve.

"A challenge is a challenge. Let's just see if you can make beg, Doctor Brennan."

She smiled.

"More like _when_ can I make you beg."

"Presumptuous, aren't we?"

Her lips on his answered him, his tongue being sucked in by her mouth. Her sizzling wet kiss left him breathless but smiling: she was obviously also very hot for it.

She began playing with the button of his pants, her hands so close to where he really needed her it was almost unbearable. Next thing he knew, he was completely naked in front of her, his tall erection standing proudly in front of her gaze.

"I think you have way too much clothes on, babe."

"Then I'll have to fix this."

She got out of the kitchen, hips swaying. He heard her move some things in the living room, and then slow, sexy music got to his ears. When his wonderful girlfriend came back in sight, she stopped in the doorway. Humming lightly to the music, she removed her jeans in the most painfully slow manner possible. Facing away from him, she bent over and brought down the pants to her ankles, showing him her perfectly heart shaped ass. Booth gulped. Holy God, he wanted her so much. Her thong was leaving almost nothing to the imagination, her glistening core clearly visible through the translucent fabric. She was close enough that he could smell her arousal, but couldn't use his mouth to taste it. She straightened in the same slow and deliberate manner, and then pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders. Instead of finally taking it off and offering her gorgeous breasts to his gaze, she started sensuous caress of her body, her hands tracing all the perfect planes and curves he was now only allowed to look at.

"What do you want, Booth?" she asked in a low voice. "Tell me, what would you like me to do next?"

His answer was instantaneous.

"Take off your bra. I want to see your breasts."

"That sounds reasonable."

He smiled. Only Bones could qualify this desire driven demand as "reasonable". This thought was quickly chassed from his mind when she did as asked, then taking her full and ripe breasts in her hands, coral areolas peaking through her fingers. For the first time he completely realised the inconvenience of being attached, his hands longing to touch her. Every inch of his skin was taken by an irrepressible urge to be touched by her, to feel her skin flush against his. His breathing was shallow and she immediately noticed it, taunting him again.

"What else do you want?"

"Touch me. I want you to touch me."

"Alright."

She circled him and traced his shoulder line with one finger. The small contact made the effect of an electric shock, and his hips bucked off the chair. _Damn._ How was it possible to react that way to one finger touching him? She then used two fingers up and down his throat.

"More, Bones. I need more," he hissed.

"Mmm. You're asking a lot, but you're not giving a lot in return."

"How about you untie me and I show you just how much I can give you?"

He saw the shiver run through her body. She smiled predatorily at him.

"How do I know I'm going to like it? Maybe you should tell me what you would do, and then I'm going to decide if I untie you. Meanwhile, I can encourage you…" she proposed, running her hand in a feather light touch over his chest. "Would that be an acceptable compromise?"

"It would. Just… please, Bones, continue to touch me."

What he would do to her… Yeah, that should be a fairly easy thing to do. His mind was plenty full of pictures of what he would do to her, so getting a few of them out…

"I would just fill you up, Bones. Sit you right over me, your back pressed on my chest. That way I could whisper to you all kind of dirty things to get you off. I would take your hips in my hands and I would bring you down on me so hard, you wouldn't believe it."

"Mmmm…"

_Oh God. She was the most evil woman on earth._ Now he was realising what she had done, just talking about what he would do was arousing _him_ to no end. She had made him responsible for his own misfortune**.** Evil, sexy, brainiac, Bones.

Her hands were continuing to roam everywhere on his body, except where he need her the most. She was keeping her touch very light but constant.

"Is that all you would do, Booth? I'm disappointed."

"No. I know that while I would slide you up and down my cock, your breasts would be bouncing freely. I would just take one in my large hand and fondle it roughly, just how you like it." Her mouth was now tracing patterns in his inside thigh, and the hot and wet sensation was almost painful. His penis was now twitching regularly, fully aware of the proximity of her soft mouth. "Then when I would feel you tighten around me, hear you scream my name like you always do… I would bring my hand down to your clit, circling it rapidly. Then I know you would come in seconds, and that would make me come to…"

"Yeah?"

Her mouth was right in front of his standing cock, her open-mouthed breathing bringing hot and humid air on the sensitive skin. Her mouth right there, breathing on his length like he had saw her do with bone samples to remove static electricity, was an incredibly erotic sight._ That was clearly torture._ He wouldn't be able to hold out for long… He needed her so damn much.

"Yeah, Bones." His voice was gravelly. "Because making you come and seeing you tremble under my touch is the most powerful aphrodisiac, believe me."

She wrapped her lips around his head, swirling her tongue and sucking it very quickly before releasing it.

"Aaaah! Bones!"

He threw his head back, waiting for more, but nothing came. The need for her was so powerful, it erased everything else in his mind.

"I need more…" he asked in a strained voice.

"Tell me, how would it feel for you to fuck me?"

He heard the rustle of fabric and then the sound of her heels on the floor. She had probably removed her underwear, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, way too occupied by the strain inhabiting every part of his body.

"So fucking good, Bones… You're always just so tight and perfect… I love how you're always hot and wet for me, and I can slide without an effort into you, because you are so hot for it… It's heaven to be inside of you."

She climbed on him, knees on his thighs, making sure he wouldn't get into her in one hip move. Her core was hovering right over his cock, and he could feel the heat radiating from it.

"Mmm. You know how good it would feel, don't you? And it's been so long since you felt it… I bet you want that more than anything right now."

She was right. Of course. He was positively dying to feel her encasing him.

He felt something hot and small fall on the head of his penis.

_Oh God. He was a dead man. That couldn't…_

"Bones… You're dripping on me…" Breathless. Fucking excited.

"Then you know just how hot and wet I am for you. And how great it would be to fill me up. You know you only have one thing to say…" she echoed his words from the previous month.

"Fine." Was he doing that? After so little time? _Oh, you bet I am._ He wouldn't endure her own erotic brand of the Chinese drip torture for long, no way. "I beg you, Bones. Untie me. I need to be inside of you, feel you."

"My pleasure."

She flashed him a victorious smile before kissing him, and then got up and behind the chair to remove the tie around his wrists. As soon as it was done, he whirled around, grabbed her by the hips and, true to his word, impaled her fiercely on him.

"Aaah! Oh yes, Booth! … So hard… That's…"

A loud moan left her mouth while Booth groaned in her ear.

"Babe… Oh, this is so fucking good."

He didn't even have the time to do all those things he had told her. A few strokes was all that was needed to send them right off the edge, screaming each other's name deliriously.

Heavy breathings filled the room while they both came down from their mindblowing orgasms.

"Mmmm, my gorgeous Bones… You are way too good at that, you know?" She smiled lazily, pride apparent in her gaze.

"I missed you, Booth."

"I missed you too." He was lost in her eyes for a moment. "You know what, I didn't have the time to give you my welcome gift earlier. How about I give it to you now?"

A spark lit her gaze. "With pleasure, Agent Booth."

* * *

**I should (finally) update _Touching Skin_ in a few days, but the next chapter of this story will take a bit more time to come (it's probably going to be the biggest up to date...). That means you can take the time to review and tell me how you found this chapter! ;-)**


End file.
